Belli Castle
Belli Castle is a world in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. It is including in Expansion Pack#1. Story Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive at Belli Castle and immediately finds Fiona running away from a large mentally disabled hunchbacked man named Debilitas. They manage to subdue Debilitas, making him run away. Fiona explains her situation to Sora, and he, Donald and Goofy agree to help her escape the castle. They hear whimpering from outside and finds a dog tied to a tree with a wire. They befriend him, a white German Shepherd named Hewie and valuable ally. As the predicament gets more disturbing, They learn that Fiona is the carrier of the Azoth, which is what the castle's residents are after. They find letters and memos given to them by a man named Lorenzo who wants to help them escape the castle. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Fiona and Hewie are chased by Debilitas to the chapel. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Fiona and Hewie subdue Debilitas and ends up dropping a chandelier onto him. Soon after they rid themselves of Debilitas, Daniella reappears to serve them dinner. Daniella becomes jealous that Fiona and Sora can smell, taste, touch and "experience pleasure". While Fiona, Sora, Donald and Goofy are resting in one of the castle's rooms, Daniella bashes her head against a window until it shatters, then wields a large shard of broken glass and pursues them with it. They eventually indirectly kills Daniella by impaling her with a large shard of broken glass from the ceiling. While exploring the castle, Riccardo chases them with a flintlock pistol. Riccardo keeps his face hidden under a hood, though reveals his face and his plot to Fiona and Sora after cornering them in the woods with Heartless. He has the same face as Fiona's father, Ugo, and reveals that they are clones and that he is the original. Riccardo murdered Ugo after attempting to kill him in the car crash as revenge for leaving the castle and marrying Ayla, Fiona's mother. He plans to use Fiona by means of her womb and use of her Azoth to help him be reborn so that he may live forever. Hewie rescues them and assists in their escape from the tower in which Riccardo plans to keep them imprisoned. After the battle with Riccardo on the top of the tower, Riccardo falls off, resulting in his death. Fiona, Sora, Donald and Goofy enters the House of Truth and meet Lorenzo, Fiona's alchemist grandfather who menaces her in several different forms.They first meet Lorenzo as an old, crippled man. He tells them how Riccardo was always the "problem child", and that he created both Riccardo and Ugo in attempts to find a body with Azoth he could use. Ugo had the Azoth but left the castle to marry Ayla. Now that he knows Fiona is finally his, he can take the Azoth she inherited from Ugo. He rids himself of his wheelchair and crawls on the floor in order to chase Fiona. Sora, Donald and Goofy protect Fiona from the crazed elder. After crushing the elder Lorenzo in a machine, they encounters a resurrected, youthful Lorenzo; the Azoth, which he took from Riccardo's corpse using mouth-to-mouth, allows him mastery over his own aging process, as well as the ability to teleport. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Fiona, and with the help of Hewie, causes Lorenzo to fall into a pit of lava. Immediately after defeating young Lorenzo, the castle begins to shake and collapse, and Lorenzo returns a final time as a flaming skeleton. He chases them, but finally dies after Donald casts Blizzaga on him. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Fiona and Hewie escape the castle. Fiona struggles to get the key into the lock. Hewie calms her fears and she manages to unlock the door. However, Hewie begins barking which catches Fiona's attention. From the double doors, Debilitas comes out with hedge clippers. Sora, Donald and Goofy whip out their weapons and stand in front of Fiona. In a tense and awkward moment, Fiona, Sora, Donald and Goofy stare at Debilitas. Debilitas then simply bows to them, showing that he means no more harm to them, and possibly thanking them for sparing his life. With that, they leave the castle. Fiona hands Sora the Demented Illusion keychain. Sora, Donald and Goofy bid them farewell and leave. Debilitas looks at the overgrown trees in the garden and begins clipping them as he hums to himself. Characters * Fiona Belli (Cornelia Hayes O'Herlihy) * Debilitas (Lex Lang) * Riccardo Belli (Greg Ellis) * Lorenzo Belli (Robin Downe Atkins) * Daniella (Moira Quirk) Boss Themes * Debilitas (1st) - Rowdy Rumble * Debilitas (2nd) - Squirming Evil * Daniella - Sinister Shadows * Riccardo - Vim and Vigor * Lorenzo (Elder) - Demento * Lorenzo (Young) - Vim and Vigor * Final Lorenzo - The Encounter Trivia * Chronologically, this is the first time you can have more than three people in your party at once, as Fiona and Huey seem to fight together. * Most of the blood is censored. * In the English version, Daniella's death is censored, as the large shard of glass impaling her is quickly cut to show Sora, Donald, Goofy and Fiona's reactions. Category:Non-Disney Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion